The Shinobis Choice Awards
by Hikari Midori-chan
Summary: It's that time of year again where all the ninja around the world come to one designated spot and partake in one special event! No, it's not the Chuunin Exams...It's the SHINOBIS CHOICE AWARDS! R&R please! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Another fanfic I couldn't keep bottled up inside! Of course, this maymake my updatinga bit slower, but...meh. It's okay! This fanfic's updating will be based on reviews! If I don't get over three reviews on this fic, I won't update. The reviews will start to increase once this fic gets better known, but I'm gonna need your reviews! Especially for the plot of the story. Know why? All right,I have to put this up because some people are too lazy to read the Author's Notes. They're there for a reason, you know!

IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE!

Because YOU (yes YOU) will be voting for thenominees! Yep. Oh, and in case anybody doesn't remember, Suzume is that black-haired lady with the glasses that taught Ino and Sakura's flower-arranging class thing...not that it really matters. She's just there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Welcome to the Shinobis Choice Awards," Suzume announced. She had a microphone and was wearing a nice dress. She walked onto the red carpet where the ninjas were continuously walking across. "I'm Suzume, and this is Umino Iruka, a fellow teacher of the young Ninja Academy!"

Iruka waved. He was in a tuxedo and also had a microphone. "Thanks, Suzume! It looks like everyone's here for this tonight! A night where enemies settle their differences again for this time of the year! Oh look! Here comes Team 7, consisting of the famous Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto! They were all chosen by the three legendary sannin! I'm glad Sasuke made it! But it looks like they're Kakashi-less!"

"Who would miss _this_?" Suzume laughed. "Oh! Uchiha Sasuke, over here!" Suzume exclaimed, stepping in front of Team 7. "I hear that Uchiha Itachi is coming to the Shinobis Choice Awards again this year! After last year's catastrophe, do you think you can keep your cool through the Best Uchiha Award?"

"I'm not obliged to answer," Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"He won last year, and you were awfully—"

"It was a fluke!" Sasuke shouted, storming past Suzume and Iruka. "Naruto! Sakura! Move it!"

"Oh Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said worriedly shaking her head.

"He's in denial. Itachi's much cooler," Naruto said to Iruka as he and Sakura ran after Sasuke.

"And here comes the rival of Team 7's Hatake Kakashi and his students!" Iruka said. "Maito Gai! What are your thoughts about the Best Teacher Award?"

"I will win this year!" Gai declared as his eyes turned into flaming fireballs of youth and passion. "Even though I am older and Kakashi won again last year, I am more youthful than my cool and hip eternal rival Kakashi! Not to mention Kakashi doesn't stand a chance against my students' youthfulness! More than half of his students grew up in tragedy, and between you and me, they still are!"

"But what about your students? From what I heard, Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji had a pretty tragic life, hadn't they?" Suzume asked.

"We're right here," Neji said, annoyed. He was in the traditional Hyuuga garments.

"NONSENSE!" Gai boomed. "My Lee is as youthful as I am!"

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!" Lee said, sprouting tears. He was wearing a bright green tuxedo and his orange legwarmers, a mirror image of Gai. "And we are going to defeat our opponents and win all the awards! Yeah!"

"That's pretty youthful," Iruka commented.

"Yes! And I feel that Neji has seen the light and will be almost as youthful!" Gai said, looking hopeful at Neji.

Neji just stared.

"C'mon, we have to get good seats," Tenten urged, moving her team along. She was wearing a dark green Chinese dress.

"Tenten! Do you feel that you will be a good candidate for the Best Kunoichi Award?" Suzume asked. "Last year you didn't even place in the tope four nominees!"

"Well," Tenten said, keeping her cool. "I think I will this year. The other girls seem to be dropping in their ninja career, in my opinion of course."

"WHAT?"

"Oh! Here comes Team 10!" Suzume exclaimed.

Ino stomped over to Tenten and pointed a finger at her. "Listen here, girl! No one is going to win that award except me!" she said ambitiously.

"Yamanaka Ino, what makes you so sure Sakura won't win this year too?" Suzume asked.

"Sakura?" Tenten and Ino said at the same time.

"Oh please," Ino said. "I've been working so hard this year and there's no way Miss Billboard Brow will win again. If you ask me, that envelope was rigged or something, because he doesn't do _anything _at all!"

"Enough with the gossip," Shikamaru groaned. "Let's just go in. Staying here is troublesome and these flashing lights are irritable."

"Yeah," Asuma said. "Listen to Shikamaru. Let's just go inside before the crowds show up."

"Fine," Ino said. "Chouji! Don't bring those in, there'll be lots of gourmet food inside!"

"But I _never _go anywhere without my chips!" Chouji exclaimed, munching on his bag of chips. I mean chips. Not bag.

Team Gai and Team 10 left.

"Who're those ninja walking down the carpet?" Suzume asked.

"Why, it's Team 8!" Iruka exclaimed all too happily. "How are you doing, Team 8?"

"Yahoo! We're feeling awesome!" Kiba cheered. "We're gonna win! Team 8!"

"We-We're f-fine Iruka-sensei," Hinata whispered.

Shino just stood there.

"Kurenai, how are you feeling this year?" Suzume asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurenai asked, cracking a forced smile.

"Well, last year _no _one on your team received _any _awards," Suzume said. "And they were all beat out by Hatake Kakashi, including you. I mean, in each award—"

"Yes, yes, I get it," Kurenai said hastily. "Kakashi obviously gets more than he's worth, I can tell you that. And I'll have you know, my students placed in all the nominees."

"But Hatake Kakashi—"

"I don't want to know about Kakashi," Kurenai interrupted angrily. "And I bet if his team wasn't being trained by the three legendary sannin, they'd be close to nothing!" She stomped away as everyone cleared the pathway.

"Er…I-It was n-nice t-to see you two again," Hinata stuttered.

"TEAM 8 RULES!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru barked. "Oh yeah, and hi mom."

"I'm Shino," Shino said.

The three left after their sensei.

"No wonder they didn't win squat," Suzume muttered.

"Suzume! Look who decided to show up this year!" Iruka exclaimed. "The Sand Siblings!"

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Baki were walking down the carpet menacingly. Everyone stopped their flashing cameras after Gaara hadgiven them all a decent death glare.

"Er…." Suzume and Iruka stood to the side to let the Sand Sibs through.

Kankuro and Temari waved slightly but Gaara and Baki just walked silently.

"Well, I guess we didn't get anything out of _that_," Suzume sighed.

"Yes, but maybe we'll get something out of the Akatsuki!" Iruka said optimistically.

"OMG!" Suzume exclaimed. "Here comes Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, and the Akatsuki Leader! And…Tobi? I though he wasn't an Akatsuki…"  
"Please, Zetsu-san!" Tobi said as they walked towards the two academy teachers.

"No," Zetsu said. "It isn't my place to—"

"But Tobi is—"

"A good boy, I know," Zetsu said, annoyed.

"Itachi! You're brother has said that your win over the Best Uchiha Award was a fluke. What do you have to say about this?" Suzume asked eagerly.

Itachi just sighed. "Of course my brother would say such an untrue statement. He, of course, is too weak to defeat me. Even over something as simple as an award."

"NOT TRUE!" Sasuke hollered, running out of the building where the awards would be given. He pointed dramatically at Itachi. "Itachi! Fight me now!"

"Foolish LITTLE brother," Itachi said uninterestedly. "This, as you know, is the Shinobis Choice Awards. Everyone is at peace. No fighting is going on at this time."

"Argh!" Sasuke exclaimed as some ANBU ninja grabbed him from behind and pulled him back in. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Itachi shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, little brother," Itachi said.

"Akatsuki Leader," Iruka said. "Will your identity be revealed tonight? Everyone's been _dying _to know!"

"Ha," the Akatsuki Leader who will be known as Al (lol) said. He was wearing a big overcoat and mask. "There is no way you will ever know. I have the shadows on my side. Which reminds me, there _is _a dark side of the room, right?"

"As always," Iruka said.

"Excellent…" He snapped his fingers and the others followed him. "Come! I wish to get a table before Orochimaru steals our spot like last time…" They left.

"Speaking or Orochimaru, here he comes with Kabuto!" Suzume announced.

Orochimaru came running across the carpet when he was stopped by the teachers.

"Orochimaru! It is an honor to have you here this year again! You worthless peace of scum!"

"Yes, yes," Orochimaru said, trying to get past. "Sasuke's in there, isn't he? He told me that he'd wait for me outside the lair, the little brat!"

"Taught him everything he knows, you did," Kabuto reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

The two made their way into the building.

"We should be getting in there too!" Iruka said.

"That's right, and not to mention there will be some special guests here as well! Like Zabuza and Haku, the Hokages, and more!" Suzume said.

"How is that possible?" Iruka asked excitedly.

Suzume shrugged.

"The world may never know!" They both laughed at their little coincidence and sighed.

"Let's go in _after _the cheesy opening number," Iruka said. "I don't feel like watching the ANBU, jounin, and examiners sing again."

"Oh yes," Suzume said. "But Ibiki has a surprisingly good singing voice."

"That he does," Iruka nodded. "That he does…"

* * *

Theawards for the next chapter will be...the...: 

IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE!

Sorry. Had to do that. The...:

Best Dressed Award- The Shinobi with the best-looking clothes! Who wants to go around ninja-ing in hobo clothes?

Nicest Shinobi Award-The Shinobi with a solidgold heart!Not allninja are total jerks, you know.

Best Hair Award-The Shinobi with thegreatest hair in the world!A Shinobi not only needs good clothes and a good head on their shoulders, but they need good hair on that good head.

Best Weapon- The Shinobi with the best weapon, usually located on their back!Fans, Gourds, Puppets, Swords, the possibilities are endless!

BestGlare-The Shinobi with the best glare that givespeople ascare! You can't be an intimidating ninja without an award-winning glare!

* * *

That's all for now, folks! Let's see how THIS fic will go along. There ARE such things as failures...until next time! 

-TTF


	2. Chapter 2

First I'd like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I didn't expect to get so many, but apparently nobody's done anything like this, which make me happy! And that people like me! Yay! Keep the reviews coming! 

Man, this is SO fun to write! See, not a hassle. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and thanks to everyone who voted! And to answer a question, yes, you can nominate the hosts for whatever award you want. I hope I can keep updating frequently, even if school starts on Tuesday...ugh. I can do it. I know I can. I SHALL WIN THE BEST UPDATE AWARD! YEAH! Ahem...on with the story. Oh, and DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

BTW, if anyone decided to go back to this chapter to make sure I fixed myZabuza/Ibikimistake, its fixed.If you have no idea what I'm talking about, carry on with your reading.Thank you.

* * *

"After the cheesy opening song sung by the jounin, ANBU, and examiners and after Gai was dragged off-stage before he could get _too _pumped, Iruka and Suzume walked onstage. 

"Welcome all, shinobi and kunoichi, villagers and enemies," Iruka said loudly. "To the Shinobis Choice Awards!"

Everyone clapped and whistled.

"Today we have many awards to give to the many ninja who deserve it," Suzume said. "So let's get started! The person who will be presenting the first award is…Morino Ibiki!" She and Iruka exited stage left.

"The first award is to the male or female with the best glare!" Ibiki announced.

"And the nominees are...Uchiha Sasuke…"

"I have this one in the bag," Sasuke said cockily.

"Hyuuga Neji…"

"Yeah right," Neji said from the other table. "This one's mine."

"Uchiha Itachi…"

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouted.

"Get down, I wanna hear!" Naruto hissed.

Itachi sat patiently. "Fool…"

"And Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Not another useless award."

"The winner for the best glare is…" Ibiki paused for dramatic effect. He held up the award, a golden scroll with the winner's name engraved on it. Of course, he was holding the scroll so no one could _see _the name and ruin the surprise. "…Sabaku no Gaara!"

Everyone clapped.

Gaara sighed and walked up onstage.Ibiki handed him the award and microphone. "I'd like to curse my uncle and father. For if not for them, I wouldn't have the glare I had today. Curse you. Curse you both."

Everyone clapped again. Except for Sasuke.

"That was mine…" Sasuke said, pouting.

"You're obviously not good enough," Neji and Itachi said at the same time.

Sasuke frowned. "I challenge both of you to a glaring contest!"

"Don't you mean staring?" Itachi asked.

"NO! Glaring!"

"He's always so crazy around this time of year…" Naruto muttered.

"_After _the awards, Sasuke-kun, please," Sakura begged. "I want to hear who has the Best Hair." She fluffed her hair up.

"The one who will present the next award is Mitarashi Anko,"Ibiki said. "Clap now."

"Hey, what's up everyone? Listen up, 'cause the next award is the Best Hair Award! The nominees are…Yuuhi Kurenai…"

"Yes…" Kurenai said, crossing her fingers and wishing for luck.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Okay, now _this _is my forte," Sasuke said.

"Haha, you wish, Sasuke!" Naruto laughed.

"Hatake Kakashi…"

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Kakashi asked, appearing next to his team.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" Naruto and Sakura said, annoyed.

"Oh, well, I had to do a little housework for an old lady and—"

"Never mind," Sakura whispered. "You got nominated for Best Hair!"

"Again?"

"And Hyuuga Neji."

"No way, my hair's the best," Neji said.

"Is not," Sasuke said, offended.

"And the lucky winner is…Hatake Kakashi!" Anko exclaimed.

Kakashi walked onstage and received his golden scroll. "Thank you for this uh…prestigious award. It will look very nice next to my former awards."

"Give it up for Kakashi!" Anko shouted, clapping loudly.

Everyone followed her lead.

"Kakashi…he's next on my hit list…" Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh, I thought for _sure _you would get it, Sasuke," Sakura lied. "You'll get the next one!"

"Whatever…I don't care," Sasuke said, but you could totally see he so cared. A lot.

"Curses…" Neji said, slamming his fist on the table.

"No! My eternal rival Hatake Kakashi beat me again!" Gai exclaimed, crying into Lee's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gai!" Lee said, patting his sensei on the back. "After the show we will journey to the hair and care products section of the mall to find a _new _brand of gel!"

"Sniff…thank you, Lee. You're always there for your sensei…" Gai sniffed.

"Oh brother…" Tenten said, shaking her head. "You two are hopeless…"

"Presenting next is the one, the only…Momochi Zabuza!" Anko announced, clapping as she walked off-stage.

A church choir started singing as Zabuza descended from the heavens (yes, he made it to heaven for his last-minute act) and landed onstage.

"Hello fools," Zabuza said, waving. "It's a great honor to be here today. It would be an even greater honor if I had lived, but hey, a guy can't have everything."

Chuckles filled the room.

"Ahem, so the next award is for the best weapon," Zabuza said. "Besides mine, of course. This one's a little different. There were only three nominees. The first nominee is…Temari…"

Temari smirked. "I've got this one in the bag. Who else has an awesome weapon?"

Kankuro cleared his throat.

Temari stared at him.

"Sabaku no Gaara…"

"Pft." Gaara glanced at Temari who looked a bit scared. If _she _were to win, then Gaara would surely kill her.

"And Kisame."

Kisame had wide eyes and looked around excitedly. "I'm a nominee? I was only here to support Itachi! Yes!" (A/N: Yeah….sorry, but I have no idea how Kisame acts so I took this opportunity to make him seem ridiculous…eheh.)

"Sit down, Kisame," Itachi said. "You're embarrassing me. And the Akatsuki."

"Er…sorry."

"And the winner is…Sabaku no Gaara!" Zabuza announced.

Gaara walked back onstage and took his award.

"I haven't been around to see what your weapon is," Zabuza said "Tell me, Gaara, what exactly is it?"

Gaara wasn't wearing his gourd right now, and he just stared at Zabuza. "A gourd."

"…"

What came next was a moment of staring between the two.

"Phew…" Temari sighed.

Kankuro took a sip of his drink and suddenly started cracking up, squirting red liquid out of his nose.

"What's so funny?" Temari asked distastefully. She had thought that Kankuro would be made because he wasn't even _nominated_ for his creepy…puppet…thing…

"Look at them! They're staring at each other and…and…haha…and th-they b-both d-don't h-have…EYEBROWS! AHAHA!"

Temari looked back up onstage. "That is the stupidest thing…" Then she started to giggle. She covered her mouth. "I guess it _is _kind of funny…"

Shikamaru, who was seated at the table closest to the Sand table leaned over. "What's so funny?"

"Gaara and Zabuza both have no eyebrows…" Temari giggled.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, looked up at Gaara and Zabuza and chuckled.

"What's so funny, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

As soon as it had reached Ino, she had told everyone, so the whole room was laughing hysterically at Gaara and Zabuza who were clueless.

"What are _they _laughing at?" Gaara demanded.

"Search me," Zabuza said.

Gaara glared at everyone for disrupting his space and in a second the room was silent.

"All right then…" Zabuza said. "Move it along, kid." He was secretly afraid of Gaara too, but no one needed to know that.

Gaara walked off-stage and back to his seat. Kankuro seemed riled up from his little funny and seemed a little delusional.

"Hey baby brother!" Kankuro laughed, grabbing Gaara in a one-armed hug…around the neck. "Nice job! Hiccup!" He ruffled Gaara's hair.

Gaara growled. Kankuro was in his bubble. And he didn't find that enjoyable. NO ONE…especially KANKURO was allowed in his bubble. NO ONE. You got that? No—what? You got it? Okay. Good.

"Er…" Temari trembled, gently removing Kankuro's arm and hand from Gaara. Then she dropped him on the ground.

THUMP.

"Ow…" Kankuro said. He hiccupped and went nigh-nigh because I'm tired of Kankuro.

Temari looked at his drink and sniffed it. "This is…sake…"

Meanwhile at Team Gai's table, Gai was getting very annoyed. He slammed his fist on the table, splitting it down the middle. "Where's my sake? I must drink away my miseries!"

"Let's get to another table…" Tenten sighed, getting up for the fourth time that night.

Zabuza floated down from the stage and into the audience, seating himself at a distant table by his lonesome.

"Hello again, everyone!" Suzume exclaimed, unfazed that Zabuza hadn't given her an introduction so she could walk onstage glamorously. "And now, I, Suzume, will announce the nominees and winner of the Best Dressed Award! Whoo!"

"Yay!" yelled the audience.

Sasuke looked determinedly at Suzume. He _knew _he could win _this _award! Who could deny his awesome and hip sense of fashion. No one, that's who. Cough. Denial. Cough.

"The nominees for the Best Dressed Award are…"

Everyone leaned in. Fashion, as everyone knows, is what really mattered.

"A threesome…"

The audience fell then got back up again when they heard the first nominee.

"Hyuuga Neji…"

_I knew it,_ Neji thought. _I'll surely win this one. No one else has an amazing fashion sense like myself…_

_Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, say Uchiha Sasuke! _Sasuke was screaming in his head.

"Temari…"

_Yes! And I doubt Gaara will be a nominee, I cannot believe how he dresses! I'm safe! I can win this! _Temari thought. _And the only thing standing in between is that Hyuuga boy and another nominee…_

"And the Akatsuki! Who, by the way, are the winners!" Suzume said quickly.

"WHAT!" Temari, Neji, Sasuke, AND Lee and Gai shouted in unison.

The whole Akatsuki (and Tobi) walked up.

"Tobi, go away," Zetsu said. "You are not an Akatsuki."

"Aw…" Tobi groaned as he got back to his seat.

"We gladly accept this award," The Akatsuki Leader said. "And might I say—"

"That's not right!" came a voice from the audience. It was Sasuke.

"What now?" Itachi said in the Shikamaru tone. "Are you going to deny something else that is true?"

"NO!" Sasuke said, sounding offended. "This isn't fair! You can't have a whole bunch of people win an award, can you?"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Sasuke," Neji said. "Aren't the awards for _one _person?"

"Yes, but they're all wearing the same thing!" Suzume said. "Their within the rules! Besides…" She opened the curtains, revealing a big screen. "We have deducted that…" She took out a button and pressed it, turning the screen on. A slide of the OH SO HOT sixteen-year old later Hyuuga Neji. "…You will look like this, Hyuuga Neji. So come back in two and a half years and we'll talk."

"Who would've known Neji would be _that _hot?" Sakura said dreamily. Then she blinked. "Of course, I will stay faithful to _you _Sasuke-kun," she added hastily.

"Ha, yeah right, Sakura," Ino laughed. But she secretly thought Neji looked hot too. Who could say he wasn't?

Neji looked a little confused. "But how—" He couldn't finish his sentence for he was jumped on by a group of fan girls.

"How did you know that?" Sasuke finished for him. He had a little rain cloud above his head.

"The same way we got Zabuza here," Suzume said. And then the matter was closed forever.

The fan girls spared Neji and ran off giggling like maniacs, leaving him in an awkward position on the ground with kisses on his cheeks and parts of his clothes torn.

"Wow Neji," Tenten said, trying not to sound _too _impressed. "I can't believe you'll look like that. That…that's um, great." She blushed.

Neji stared at her. "And why can you not believe it?"

"Alas!" Lee and Gai exclaimed, grabbing each other.

"_My _eternal rival, Hyuuga Neji, has beaten me in _another _competition!" Lee cried sadly.

"Oh Lee, I—" Gai stopped. "I really gotta go to the bathroom." He threw Lee off of him. "Be right back, students of mine!" He jogged off towards the door marked Gents.

Lee looked around, a bit frazzled. Then he looked at Tenten with big eyes.

Tenten sighed and held out her arms.

Lee jumped into them and cried on her shoulder while she patted his back and said "There, there…" unenthusiastically.

Neji shook his head.

'What am I supposed to do?' Tenten mouthed.

Meanwhile at the Team 7 table, Sasuke was starting to drown from the rain cloud. He couldn't feel lower. How could people deny his fashion? He decided that they were delusional from drinking sake or something…like SOME people…

He glanced over at Kankuro who was snoring on the ground. Then he GLARED at Neji who was regaining his composure and wiping off the perfect lipstick kiss-marks off his cheeks. However, he couldn't really do anything about his clothes. _My Hit List. Number 1, Itachi, Number 2 Hyuuga Neji. Number 3, Kakashi-sensei… _He continued on inside his head.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, trying to make Sasuke feel better. "You'll look great when you're fifteen, right? If Neji could look…like that, then you'll look better, right?" Won't _she _bein for a surprise later?

Sasuke couldn't help but agree with her inside. Of course. He's the village heartthrob, not Neji.

"On to the next award, which will be awarded by…Haku!"

Once again, the choir sang and a ray of sparkling light poured down on the stage as Haku miraculously appeared. He smiled his cute smile and waved.

Everyone was in awe.

Haku smiled again and said, "Surprised to see me, everyone? I'll take your silence as a yes. Well, the next award is called the Nicest Shinobi Award. This one applies to both female ninja and male ninja. Only one will receive this one. And the nominees are…"

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted, punching the air. "I rule!"

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously. _I hope Naruto wins this one…_  
"Haruno Sakura…"

Sakura smiled. People thought she was nice and that made her happy. Inner Sakura punched the air. Poor air. It was being punched SO much. _YEAH! I'll win this no sweat! _

"Oh, um, you can win this one, Sakura," Naruto said weakly.

"And…oh, me." He chuckled. "Well that was nice of people. So the winner is…"

Sasuke wasn't even going to bother with this one. He wasn't going to contradict that he wasn't the nicest person in the world. Or in this room.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Congratulations!" Haku announced.

"Oh…" Hinata said. She couldn't choose between being happy that she had won an award in front of Naruto or to be sad that she had won an award in front of Naruto that Naruto could've potentially won if she wasn't there.

But she walked onstage nonetheless. She took the award and the microphone hesitantly. "Th-Thank you f-for giving m-me this award," she started. "I f-feel very honored…and…" She glanced at Naruto. "Um…I-I'd like t-to g-give this to N-Naruto…"

"GASP!" gasped the audience.

Naruto's eyes were wide. "Why? You won."

"Erm…w-well…" She turned red.

"Sorry sweetheart!" Suzume said, walking quickly onstage. "You can't do that, it's um, against the rules!"

"B-But…"

"Move along, dear!" Suzume urged, pushing Hinata down the steps of the stage.

Lee started to cry. "B-But I-I…"

_Here it comes, _Tenten sighed, opening up her arms again.

Lee shook his head. "No. A man must not cry every single time he does not win anything."

Tenten closed her arms. "Okay…" But she was a little surprised Lee didn't get nominated.

Neji looked angry. Hinata had won an award and he didn't. And that just sucked. Now he _had _to win the next award. And the next.

Lee was now officially determined to win an award. How do I know? Because his eyes had turned into fireballs. But he had to in an award. He HAD to. For Gai! It was a challenge! A challenge that the awesome Rock Lee would win! Yes! Youth! Strength!

Tenten also wanted to win an award, but wasn't as fiery as Lee. She needed to win an award to show that she was the best suited for apprenticeship by Tsunade-sama. And to show that girls could be just as good as boys. There was no way she was going to lose without a fight.

Sasuke was almost as angry as Neji but not for the same reason. They were already about a quarter into the awards ceremony and he hadn't gotten ONE SINGLE AWARD! NO! But he was confident that he'd get the next one. No one beats Uchiha Sasuke. Except for Itachi, Kakashi, Orochimaru…

Naruto wasn't in the same boat as Sasuke and Neji. He had waited for Hinata to walk past him and said, "Good job, Hinata. You really deserve it."

_He said good job! N-Naruto said good job to me! _Hinata thought happily. She smiled shyly. "Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun…"

He grinned widely. "Your welcome."  
She quickly retreated before she could faint and fall over.

Sure, Naruto was a bit sad that he hadn't won an award yet, but he knew he'll get one. 'Cause he's Naruto.

Sakura just HAD to get an award. Not only to impress Sasuke but to show the world that she could do more than sit around and watch Sasuke and Naruto fight.

Kiba was miffed that he hadn't won an award yet. More miffed then last year. He was SUPER MIFFED. Now he had to win an award since last year he was beat out by NARUTO. Again. But right now, he had to congratulate Hinata. "Good job, Hinata! I knew you'd win this one."

"Th-Thank you, Kiba-kun."

Now where was he? Oh yes. Naruto. Will. Lose.

Shino wasn't thinking about anything in particular. _Hm…Hinata won an award. I should congratulate her to be polite. _

"Congratulations, Hinata."

"Th-Thank you, Shino-kun."

_There. Hm…what's the next award? I wonder if they'll do the best Aburame award like I had requested…probably not. The Uchihas are better than the other clans for some strange reason. Even though there are only basically two people in it. And since Sasuke will probably not get married until he beats Itachi…_

Yeah, nothing in particular.

And you know what Hinata was thinking. _Naruto congratulated me…_

Ino was fired up now. Sakura had been a nominee, and she hadn't! That was the worst. Especially in the nicest award! There was no way Sakura was nicer than her, right? She had always seen Sakura punch out Naruto like, every single day. How nice could she be? Well, whatever the reason, Ino was going to beat her. Because they're rivals.

Shikamaru couldn't care less about this pointless competition. This was just another day Sasuke gets riled up because Itachi's here. And that was SO troublesome. Not to mention Asuma was expecting him to win an award because he's a chuunin. And chuunin outranks genin. At least, that's what Asuma said.

Chouji wasn't even on the subject of the awards. It was on…you guessed it, FOOD. _Hm…my chips are gone…I wonder when they'll serve dinner…I'm starving… _

Everyone was staring intensely at the stage except for Chouji who was staring intensely at the kitchen OUT door.

"The next person who will announce the next award is—" Haku started.

A flush was heard, running water then Gai walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, what's up, everyone?"

"SIT DOWN!" screamed the audience because they wanted to know who won the next award and what the award _was_.

Gai sat. "Sorry."

* * *

Haha! Long, isn't it? Thank you, thank you. Oh, and if there are any questions on how I portray the characters, let me just say that I don't like Kankuro or Sakura and I like Lee. And I like to make Sasuke look silly. And I LURVE Neji. That is all.

NEXT AWARDS (PLEASE VOTE)

The Prettiest Kunoichi-This one's self explanatory.Kunoichi need to benot only deadly but beautiful as well!

The Hottest Shinobi- This includes only the males. We ALL know there are many hot heartthrobs in Naruto, but which one beats the rest?

The Smartest Kunoichi-Self explanatory, only the females, but you knew that! Kunoichi OBVIOUSLY need to be smart if they're going to get through life.

The Smartest Shinobi- Only the males. Look up but replace Kunoichi with Shinobi.

* * *

Again, PLEASE VOTE. It helps me write a lot. R&R please! And thanks again for all the reviews!

-TTF


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, everyone. Just getting in some last minute votes, though they didn't really make a difference. Of course since everything's getting so complicated in the real world right now, the chapters are really hard to update. BUT I WILL UPDATE! I WILL!

Oh, and BTW, it seems strange to me that I got so many anonymous votes from people who's names are...common, let's say. Now, I might by wrong, but I think SOMEBODY'S trying to get Sasuke and Sakura to win some awards by unfairly voting more than once. Everyone's allowed to have ONE VOTE PER REVIEW. Unless you're voting for more than one person for each award, okay? Okay. If I get another bunch of anonymous reviews that have the same style of typing and same voting and on the same day with plain names, I may have to do something DRASTIC. Thank you for your time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

THELINEISSTILLNOTWORKINGTHELINEISSTILLNOTWORKING

And the NEXT award is…the Prettiest Kunoichi Award!" Kurenai who was announcing the next award announced.

"I guess they felt bad that Kurenai didn't get any awards last year…" Kiba said.

"Sh," Hinata said. _She_ wanted to see who the prettiest kunoichi was.

Kiba would've called this award stupid if Hinata wasn't sitting right there. It's not like Hinata needed anymore criticism from _anyone_.

"This is my moment to shine…" Sakura said.

"In your dreams, Forehead," Ino laughed.

"How artificial," Tenten said, crossing her arms. But we all know that she wanted to be the prettiest kunoichi.

"Hmph! We _all _know whose going to win," Temari said.

"And the nominees are…Haku…Orochimaru…wait a second…what the--?" Kurenai was shocked. "WHAT IS THIS?"

At that moment some random kid ran onto the stage, replaced the golden scroll with another, and ran off stage.

Crickets chirped.

Then came Orochimaru's voice. "Well I never!" He made a girly hand motion.

"Um…" Haku said.

"Erm…ahem…the _real _nominees are…Haruno Sakura…Yamanaka Ino…Hyuuga Hinata…and Tenten."

Temari was sulking in the corner. "Beauty is only skin deep anyway…"

"And the winner is…" Kurenai paused for dramatic effect. "Yamanaka Ino!"

"YES!" Ino exclaimed, jumping up and then tripping on her heels. Then getting up again and brushing herself off. "Ahem…" She ran carefully up onto the stage and took her award. "Thank you all for voting for me! And I've been waiting very long today to say this..." She smiled prettily and said, "IN YOUR FACE, FOREHEAD!"

"INO!" Sakura shouted, running up on stage, tripping several times on _her _heels, and jumping onto Ino, clawing at her face and hair.

Kurenai stood by idly and cocked her head, watching the catfight. "All right then…SECURITY!"

The two girls were dragged back to their tables and told to be nice or else they wouldn't be able to see the rest of the show.

"Sasuke-kun, I won an award," Ino said, leaning from her chair towards Sasuke. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"No." Of course, Sasuke felt SO offended that INO had won an award before HIM. He was sure it was a fluke. Like every other award that people had won before him. But he didn't want to win such a lowly award as the prettiest kunoichi. That would be silly.

"Give a round of applause for…Yakushi Kabuto!"

"Hello everyone!" Kabuto waved. "I'm here to announce the next award…which is the Hottest Shinobi Award!"

Sasuke _knew _he'd win this one hands down. "I'm going to win this one hands down," he declared.

"Yeah right, Sasuke!" Naruto laughed.

"And the nominees are…Hyuuga Neji…Inuzuka Kiba…Sabaku no Gaara…and…Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke almost had a heart attack. ALMOST. When he heard his name he could finally breathe.

"Yahoo! I'm in the nominees!" Kiba exclaimed, punching the air. "I'm so gonna win!"

"Yeah right," Sasuke said. "_I'm _winning."

"Do you have the proof, Uchiha?" Neji said.

"Not again…" Gaara muttered.

"And the winner is…Uchiha Sasuke!"

"HA!" Sasuke shouted in Neji's face. Neji looked completely shocked…and so did Sasuke. He adjusted his composure. "Uh…yeah…" Then he ran up to get his award. Tons of girls screamed, "SASUKE!"

"Thank you," Sasuke said, taking the scroll. Then he walked back offstage.

"No speech?" Kabuto said.

"I said thank you," Sasuke said as if that was enough.

"Aw man…" Kiba said, crestfallen.

Neji was feeling awfully foolish right now. Sasuke had won the award that he SO had in the bag. Curse him. It must be the Main House's doing. Curse them too.

"Now put your hands together for the one and only, Nara Shikamaru!" Kabuto said, clapping all too enthusiastically.

"WHATTA?" said everyone in the audience.

Shikamaru walked onstage and sighed. "The next award…is for the smartest kunoichi."

"OH," said everyone in the audience.

"I'll be smart _and _beautiful!" Ino boasted.

"No way, Ino!" Sakura exclaimed before attempting to claw Ino's eyes out but being demised by an ANBU ninja.

"The nominees are…troublesome…" Shikamaru said less than enthusiastically. "Haruno Sakura…Yuuhi Kurenai…Hyuuga Hinata…and Temari…"

"WHAT!"

"HA!"

Shikamaru placed a finger in his ear and closed his eyes. "The winner is…Haruno Sakura."

"YAY!" Sakura cheered, running up onstage and knocking Shikamaru out of the way.

"Ouch," Shikamaru said.

"I'd like to thank Iruka-sensei for teaching my in the ninja academy," Sakura said. "And Sasuke-kun, for always being there for me!"

"Huh?" Sasuke said, in the midst of smiling at his award.

"And I would _not _like to thank YAMANAKA INO-PIG!" Sakura laughed.

"Gr…" Ino growled, fists clenched. "Well, _I _got the prettiest!"

"Who cares? I'm smarter than you!"

"You probably got voted smartest because you're so ugly with that forehead of yours!"

"Well _you _probably got prettiest because you're as dumb as a stump!"

"Why you—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Asuma and Kakashi roared, pulling the girls apart once more and tying them to their chairs.

"That…was troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"I will be announcing the winner of the Smartest Shinobi Award," Kakashi said, walking back onstage.

"And the nominees are—"

"Do you _really _need the nominees, Kakashi?" Asuma said, getting cocky because SHIKAMARU would OBVIOUSLY win.

"Yes. Yes I do," Kakashi said. "As I was saying…the nominees are Uchiha Sasuke…Hyuuga Neji…Nara Shikamaru…and…Aburame Shino!"

"I wonder who's going to win…" Asuma said in fake wonder.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the nominees minus Shikamaru. Well, they WOULD HAVE if they weren't so darn stoic all the time.

"And the winner is…Hyuuga Neji!"

"WHAT!" shouted everyone _including _Neji.

"Just kidding," Kakashi said. "Shikamaru wins."

The audience had a good chuckle about that. Everyone _minus _Neji.

"That was a little mean," Tenten said, scooting her chair away from Neji who had an evil aura glowing around him.

Curse Kakashi. He was in league with the Main House, he just KNEW it.

Sasuke had an inferiority complex going on. He figured that being hot wasn't a good enough award. He needed _more_. And because the good-for-nothing lazy bum who was a chuunin could surpass him _again_, he was feeling SO inferior. But not as inferior as Neji felt at the moment.

But they both had the whole rest of the night to get awards, and there were a LOT of awards at the Shinobis Choice Awards! They'd just get the best one.

THELINEISSTILLNOTWORKINGTHELINEISSTILLNOTWORKING

Okay, I don't have the time to actually give discriptions of the next awards, but you know what they mean so...the next awards are...donated by a very kind Elix90! At least, some of them. I just sort of stole your ideas. SORRY! But thanks a million!

These are group awards:

Best Team

Most Memoriable Battle

Best Friendship/Relationship

Best Rivals

Remember to vote ONCE. Okay? ONCE. Thank you.

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the REALLY long wait, you guys! I'm just trying to make this a little more interesting since things have gotten a bit boring...at least for me. Here's your chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Moving on, the next awards are killer to win!" Suzume announced. "They will be won in pairs and one threesome!" She pulled out another two golden scrolls and placed it on the podium. "Not to mention now, we will be showing clips of the winners that you all have no idea that we've taken because we've been watching everyone this year! Take it away, Iruka!"

"Uh…yay?" said the crowd.

Iruka, who was standing next to Suzume nodded. "All right. The next award is for the best team! Last year, Team 7 won with the other teams not too far behind! Except one…"

The four jounin were standing in the back of the room together. The males coughed and Kurenai pouted.

"But that's besides the point!" Iruka laughed. "Now for the nominees!" He looked down onto the paper. "The nominees for the best team are…Team 7 consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke! What a group! Team 8 with Hyuuga Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino! This group I know have the best team relationship! Good job! Next is Team Gai with Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee! This team is older and more experienced! And Team 10, the well-known Ino-Shika-Cho team! I've heard that they have the best teamwork!"

"And the winners for the Best Team award is…" Suzume glanced at the golden scroll. "Teeeeeaaaam Seeeeven!"

"YEAH!" Naruto cheered.

Sakura giggled. _ALL RIGHT! Take _that _Ino-pig! Who owns? I DO! _

Sasuke smirked. "Hmph."

Kakashi appeared by them. "Nice job, team. Time to go up and get your well-deserved awards." Inside his head, Kakashi was doing a little victory jig. While his students went onstage, Kakashi went back to the jounin teachers. He leaned over sideways and said, "Say it."

The other jounin sighed. "Kakashi is the almighty and powerful ninja with not only good looks and talents but the best team," the others muttered.

"And don't forget it," Kakashi said, satisfied.

"Now let's take a look at some behind the scenes clips!" Suzume exclaimed.

"Uh…this isn't anything embarrassing, is it?" Naruto asked uneasily.

Iruka laughed and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's behind the scenes, so if you guys have done something very embarrassing that nobody's seen, then Suzume will most likely show it, knowing her. I mean, she's the one who's been spying on you all!"

"Huh?" Team 7 said.

"Uh…" Iruka said.

"HERE IT IS!" Suzume shouted, since she wanted all the attention to be on her.

The curtains opened which revealed a large screen, much like a movie theater. The screen flashed 5…4…3…2…1.

**_Team 7 were waiting for their tardy teacher at the bridge area._**

**_Sakura screamed. "This is such a big waste of time! I shouldn't have come!"_**

"_**You're right, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, punching the air. "I say we go do something else without Sasuke to develop our teamwork!"**_

"_**NO, Naruto," Sakura said.**_

"_**Aw…" Naruto sat himself up on the thin rail. "Well then what do you wanna do?"**_

"_**I want to go home, that's what," Sakura said. **_

"_**I'll walk you!" **_

"_**NO!" **_

_**Sasuke mumbled something about his teammates being complete idiots. **_

"_**C'mon Sakura-chan!"**_

"**_Get a life, Naruto!" _**

"_**You know you like me!"**_

"_**In your dreams, buddy!" Sakura threw a punch at Naruto.**_

_**Naruto ducked, but it resulted into him falling into the fast-flowing river and being carried away. "AH!"**_

_**Sakura gasped. **_

_**Sasuke sighed. He disappeared.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked around.**_

_**In seconds, Naruto was dangling by the arm of Sasuke who had reached out to save the simple-minded genin. **_

"**_I don't need _your_ help, Sasuke!" Naruto growled._**

"_**You wanna fall down a waterfall?" Sasuke countered.**_

_**Naruto grumbled. "Just pull me in."**_

"_**Sasuke-kun! There you are!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping from behind. "And you're saving Naruto! That's SO cool!"**_

_**Sasuke was taken aback by her sudden appearance. "Argh!" **_

**_Two seconds later, both he _and _Naruto were falling down the waterfall and ended up in the hospital later. _**

The whole crowd was cracking up.

Team 7 sat in the corner, dejected.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. His team had told them that they had been attacked by elite ninja who used water techniques.

"Okay, okay," Suzume wiped a tear from her eye. "On to the next award! You three, get off the stage!"

Team 7 walked back to their table and sunk in their chairs.

"Next is the Most Memorable Battle Award!" Suzume announced. "Awards will go to the competitors that were in the battle! And the nominees are…the Battle at the Bridge with Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku! The Third Exam battle in the Chuunin Exams between Naruto and Gaara! The Battle at Valley End with once again, Naruto and Sasuke! And the Battle between Neji and Kidoumaru!"

"Wow!" Naruto said, jumping back from his recent humiliation. "It's like I can't lose!"

Neji wasn't going to get his hopes up, so he didn't say anything. Besides, _he _even forgot the name of the Spiderman of the Sound Four. Who was dead. Because he felt Neji's wrath.

"And the winners who cut it close are…Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku!" Suzume announced.

The crowd cheered.

"OH YEAH!" Naruto did a little jig NOT in his head.

"I knew I'd win," Sasuke said.

"I won an award?" Haku gasped. He smiled that cute smile of his and walked up with the other two boys.

"Hey Haku, I just wanna say that even though you protected that worthless scum of a ninja Zabuza, you're an okay guy," Naruto said as if it wouldn't offend anyone at all.

"Thanks, Naruto," Haku said. "That really means a lot."

After the boys took their awards and Suzume showed a clip of their battle, it was time for the next award.

Meanwhile, in a dark room just below the festivities…

"When will we strike, Sansho-baachan? I'm getting a little antsy," said a dark figure.

"Just you wait. Once they come to the Best Kunoichi and Best Shinobi Awards, we'll attack," Sansho answered.

"Good," said yet another. He was short as well. "They'll pay for forgetting us, right guys?" He turned to the gigantic mass of people in the secluded room. Everyone cackled evilly in return. "Right, Sumaru."

Meanwhile…

"The nominees for the Best Friendship or Relationship are…" Iruka announced. "Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji! They've been friends ever since that faithful day when Shikamaru ditched his bully friends for Chouji!"

"Hey, if you knew about the bullying, why didn't you stop it?" Chouji called from the crowd.

Iruka ignored him. "Next is Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto! They're friendship is rocky sometimes, but when it comes down to what's important, they've got a friendship going on!"

"WE DO NOT!" Sasuke and Naruto hollered. Well, Naruto hollered. Hollering was WAY below the great Sasuke.

"There's also Maito Gai and Rock Lee! They have a student/teacher bond that is powered by youth!" _Who the heck writes this? _Iruka thought.

"YES!" Lee and Gai cheered.

"We will win this one together, Lee!" Gai exclaimed, embracing Lee.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"And last but certainly not least, Sakura and Sasuke for their um…relationship!"

"HUH?" said the crowd.

"YOSH!" said Sakura.

"WTF," said Sasuke.

"And the winners are…Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji!"

"YES! We won an award, Shikamaru!" Chouji cheered. "Let's go up now!"

"Yeah…about that…why don't _you _go up there and get my award for me?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"C'mon, Shikamaru!" Chouji pleaded. "This is an honor!"

"Fine…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah! Chouji and Shikamaru!" Ino cheered happily.

"Remember the good old times when you were children?" Suzume said.

Chouji and Shikamaru exchanged uneasy glances. "Uh…yeah?"

"And remember that they weren't _always _good old times?" Iruka said.

"What are you getting at?" Chouji asked.

"I hope you aren't going to show what I think you're gonna show," Shikamaru said.

"Role the clip!" Suzume called.

5…4…3…2…1!

"**_Hey Shikamaru!" Chouji waved, jogging up to where Shikamaru was laying._**

"_**Hey Chouji," Shikamaru said, still staring up at the clouds.**_

_**They were in a grassy place with many flowers and small rocks. These rocks, however, were big enough to trip someone.**_

"_**Whoa!" Chouji tripped over a rock and landed flat on his stomach. He chuckled. "Good thing my stomach is so soft, right Shikamaru?"**_

"_**That's not your stomach…Chouji…" Shikamaru said, gasping for breath. **_

The audience was laughing hysterically. Shikamaru being flattened by Chouji…it was only a matter of time.

"It isn't _that _funny…" Chouji said.

"…Ouch…" Shikamaru winced, touching his stomach.

The two walked offstage, humiliated.

"No worries, guys," Ino said, patting her teammates on the back. "At least you get a trophy to take home!"

"Meh…" the two grumbled.

"WHY is the world so cruel, Gai-sensei?" Lee cried into his sensei's shoulder.

"Do not fret, my student!" Gai said, though it was obvious he would've started blubbering if not for the full room of everyone in the ninja universe. "We have yet to win an award, but there are many!"

"Sakura and Sasuke as a relationship?" Tenten said, giggling a little. "Sakura must be really happy. Can you imagine, Neji?"

Neji wondered what she was talking about because he had been recently thinking about the 165th way of crushing the Main House. "Huh?"

Tenten cocked her head. "Never mind."

"Listen up, everyone! The next award is for the Best Rivals!" Iruka shouted over the calamity.

Everyone who thought of themselves as a rival looked up.

"And what a great thing to give an award about, right Iruka?" Suzume said.

"Say what?"

"Anyway!" Suzume said. "The nominees are as follows…Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto! They've been rivals ever since they set eyes on each other!"

"Aha!" Naruto exclaimed. "We're SO gonna win this!"

"Shut up, loser," Sasuke said. "I can't hear anything."

"You shut up!"

"You shut up."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you _both _shut up before they call security?" Kakashi said.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised. "When did _you _get here?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto.

"Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura! The two fierce chicks who used to be the best of friends until Sasuke came into the picture!"

Ino and Sakura shot daggers at each other with crooked smiles.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji! The two number one rookies of their years! They both have advanced bloodlines, extreme talents, and are total geniuses!"

Neji and Sasuke had a glaring contest.

"Hey Sasuke! You're _my _rival! Look over here!" Naruto shouted.

"And Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai! Two jounin teachers holding a competitive rivalry over who's better at!"

"We have a rivalry?" Kakashi said to Gai.

Gai clenched his fist passionately. "Yes we do, my hip rival, Hatake Kakashi!"

Kakashi just stared at him blankly.

"And the winners are…Naruto and Sasuke!"

Everyone clapped.

"Now _that's _what I'm talkin' about!" Naruto cheered.

"Don't get too happy, you do know that they'll probably show something embarrassing about us," Sasuke said. He kind of wished that he got the award with _Neji _because he's never had an embarrassing moment with _him_. Naruto…more than once…

"Why don't we show some clips from the past, huh?" Suzume said.

"No," Sasuke and Naruto said.

"Too bad," Suzume said cheerfully.

The screen flashed times of embarrassing memories of Naruto and Sasuke, starting with their first kiss, eating contest, etc. etc.

Naruto and Sasuke turned red.

"Was that first one necessary?" Sasuke said.

"YES!" Suzume and Iruka laughed.

Sasuke shook his fist at them on the inside. Naruto shook it on the outside.

"Heheh…sorry, Naruto, but you guys are just too funny," Iruka smiled.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Suzume said. "Anyway, just get off the stage so we can move along to the next awards!"

* * *

Here are the next awards, their pretty self-explanatory:

Best Kage (Meaning any Kage in the ninja universe)

Best Kunoichi

Best Shinobi (Meaning just out of the boys)

Best Uchiha (Deceased Uchihas are qualified)

Well, that's it! Ta-maya!

-TTF


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, everyone! Sorry for the SUPER LONG WAIT but I've been kind of busy with the real world again...sigh...but anyway, I'm thinking of putting this story to a close real soon! I know there are tons of awards to do, so I'll let you all know...that we'll have a SUPER CHAPTER coming up. So just so you all know, this will end in 2-3 chapters.

The next chapter will be the usual four awards because I have something else planned which you'll know about after you read this chapter, but the next one will have as many awards as I can cram in for a week! Keep your eyes peeled, because I'm thinking of updating on either the weekend before Halloween or ON Halloween, nothing more, nothing less! YOSH!

WOW! I can't believe I got past 100! YAY! I'm barely able to do that! Thanks everyone! COOKIES GALORE! (Pulls cord that rains down every kind of cookie imaginable)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"The next award is for the Best Uchiha!" Suzume announced. "Who will win? Uchiha Itachi, last time's winner or Uchiha Sasuke?"

"This is so exciting!" Iruka exclaimed, well, excitedly.

Suzume picked up her note card and the golden scroll. "The nominees are…Uchiha Itachi!"

Itachi sat there looking cool and uninterested.

"…Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I _will _win this one," Sasuke said ambitiously.

"Geez, Sasuke, it's just a stupid award," Naruto said. He was one to talk. He had several gleaming awards on his table.

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"…Uchiha Obito!"

Silence.

"Kakashi…?" the other jounin said nervously looking at their friend nervously.

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. "Obito…"

"…and Uchiha Mikoto!"

"Mother…" Sasuke said, clenching his fist. "You _will _be avenged…as soon as I win this award…"

"And the winner is…drum roll please…" Suzume said.

Iruka enthusiastically drummed his hands on the podium quickly.

"Uchiha…ITACHI!"

The Akatsuki cheered.

The Konoha nin booed.

Sasuke gaped.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said sadly. "I was _really _sure you'd win…"

"Don't talk to me," Sasuke said, curling up into fetal position.

"Way to go, Itachi!" Kisame congratulated.

"Did you expect anything less?" Itachi said as he stood up to get his award.

"Once again, you, Uchiha Itachi have beaten your brother! How does that make you feel?" Suzume asked, handing him the award.

"I feel that my brother could do so much better," Itachi said. "After all, when I was around his age, I betrayed Konoha and became extremely powerful."

"True dat."

Sasuke was still in fetal position with a rain cloud above his head.

"Sasuke-kun, drink something," Sakura said, taking a cup from a water and tipping the liquid into Sasuke's mouth carefully.

Sasuke's pupils seemed to shrink slightly. He started to shake.

"Sasuke…kun?"

"What was that you gave him?" Naruto said, sniffing the glass. He turned his head away and made a face. "That's--!"

Sasuke suddenly jumped onto the table and shouted, "ITACHI! I challenge you! I refuse to accept that you're the best of the best Uchihas!"

"Foolish brother, you cannot stop me," Itachi said, waving a hand in the air nonchalantly.

"RAW!" Sasuke hollered as he jumped from the table manically.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Way to go, Forehead! You gave him wine!" Ino accused.

"Butt out, Ino-pig!"

A group of ANBU ninja held Sasuke back before he could claw Itachi's eyes out.

"I knew I shouldn't have attended this useless event," Itachi sighed, walking off stage.

"Kakashi, keep your student under control!" Gai exclaimed.

Kakashi walked onstage where Sasuke was practically foaming at the mouth, trying to struggle out of the ANBU's grasp.

DOINK.

"Ow…" Sasuke said, his forehead turning red.

Kakashi had taken off Sasuke's hitai-etai and flicked Sasuke's forehead. "Behave yourself, Sasuke."

"NEVER!" Sasuke screamed.

Kakashi sighed. "You always have to make things so difficult." He turned to the medical ninjas. "All right, boys. Go ahead."

Two seconds and a very long, painful needle later, Sasuke was taken away.

Naruto laughed. "Ahaha! Sasuke, that was so uncool!"

"I hope Sasuke-kun's all right…" Sakura said worriedly.

"Ha! As long as he's away from you, he'll be fine!" Ino snorted.

"Ino…"

"All right, all right! Eyes up front, everybody!" Suzume announced, clapping her hands loudly. "Let's just all forget this happened and move on, shall we? The next award is for the Best Kunoichi! A very honorable award indeed, ladies! This award shows that ninja can be strong as well as feminine! And the nominees are…Temari…"

Temari nodded. Of course she was a nominee, and she was going to win this one. Besides, the only people standing in her way were some pushover Konoha ninja.

"Haruno Sakura…"

Sakura smiled. All her hard work was finally paying off.

"Tenten…"

Tenten clenched her fist confidently. _Yes! _

She had been waiting for this award since this whole thing started. Not only would she be able to prove to Neji that she wasn't just some average wannabe ninja, she'd be able to have a shiny trophy to put in her room.

"And Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata blushed.

"All right, you'll definitely get this one, Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I-I hope so…" Hinata said shyly.

"And the winner is…Haruno Sakura! All right!" Suzume announced enthusiastically.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sakura said gleefully. Inner Sakura appeared and punched the air. _ALL RIGHT! I knew I'd win! Take _that _INO! _

Sakura ran to the podium and flipped her hair happily. "Thank you _so _much for this honor! I've worked so hard for this moment, thank you! Thank you!"

The audience clapped.

"All right, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered the loudest.

"It's all right, Hinata, you'll get it next time," Kiba assured her.

Hinata wasn't really listening to him, but listening to Naruto cheering. She promised herself that she'd win another award so Naruto would cheer for her once more.

Ino was enraged, and when Sakura came over to rub it in her face, she just looked away with a pout on her face. "Congratulations, Sakura," she said with a bit of sharpness in her voice. "You earned it."

Sakura looked at Ino oddly. "Trying to keep a level head, Ino?"

Ino shot a glare at her. "I'm just trying to be nice."

"You didn't even get nominated, did you?" Sakura said, smirking. "Looks like I'm smart _and _the best."

"Gr…suck it up as much as you can, Sakura, because next year, _I'll _be the one to win," Ino declared.

"Yeah, right."

"You'll see!"

Temari was almost as angry as Ino. How did she lose to that loser pink-haired Sasuke fan? She slammed her fist on the table.

"A bit temperamental, are we?" Shikamaru said, amused.

"Shut up," Temari said. "I'm not in the mood for your troublesome talk."

Shikamaru shrugged.

Tenten looked down at the white tablecloth sadly. And she had worked _so _hard too.

Lee noticed this and tried to cheer her up. "Do not fret, Tenten! I'm sure you will win an award! After all, I haven't won one yet either…and come to think of it, neither have Neji!"

"Shut up, Lee," Neji said angrily.

"Thanks Lee…" Tenten sighed.

"Hm…looks like all the members of my team have many an award," Kakashi said to Gai.

"Just wait, Kakashi," Gai said confidently. "I bet their just saving the best…for last."

"We'll see."

"The next award is the Best Kage Award!" Iruka announced. "And the person who will be presenting this award is none other than Tsunade-sama, Konoha's Fifth Hokage!"

Everyone clapped enthusiastically as Tsunade took the stage.

"Thank you, thank you," Tsunade said. "It is an honor to be presenting such a prestigious award. And as you know, this award applies to all Kages, past, present, and future. The nominees are…Sabaku no Gaara…"

Gaara looked a bit confused until a portal opened up next to his table and an older version of Gaara stepped out.

Cue screaming fan girls.

"Oh, I see," Gaara said.

"…The Fourth Hokage…"

Once again, a portal opened and the deceased Fourth stepped out.

"Hey! You look just like me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto—" the Fourth started.

"AND the next nominee is…" Tsunade interrupted. "Is the Third Hokage…"

"Old man Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed as the mentioned Kage stepped out of the portal as well.

"And me," Tsunade said. "The winner and Best Kage is…!" She clutched the scroll and almost crushed it. "What? The Fourth?"

"What a surprise!" the Fourth smiled. He ran up and retrieved the scroll before Tsunade could reduce it to a pile of gold dust. "I thank you all for granting me such a blessing. I can rest in peace knowing that Konoha is a kind, safe place." He disappeared.

"What a waste for me to come…" the Third sighed as he disappeared as well.

"I agree." Fifteen year-old Gaara narrowed his eyes and disappeared.

"Well wasn't that nice, seeing our beloved Kages once more, Iruka?" Suzume said.

"It sure was, Suzume," Iruka agreed.

"Now this award is one of the most important of all!" Suzume announced. "The…BEST SHINOBI AWARD!"

Everyone clapped loudly. Some people whistled and some stomped their feet.

"Aaaaaaaand the nominees are…Hatake Kakashi…Uchiha Sasuke…Hyuuga Neji…and Naruto Uzumaki!"

All four of the boys stared hard at the stage as if trying to send mind control waves saying, "MAKE ME WIN!"

"The winner is…"

CRASH!

Suddenly the lights went out and bodies dropped to the floor.

"We're under attack!" Tsunade's voice was heard in the darkness.

"Byakugan!" shouted the Hyuugas.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Chidori!"

Sounds of attacks and destruction ran throughout the dark room.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Sorry! OW! What was that for?"

"You hit me!"

"Hey!"

"Stop it! You're supposed to see everything!"

"I know."

"Somebody get the lights!"

A Hyuuga managed to turn on the lights to reveal a room full of chaos and obliteration.

"Who the—" Naruto said. He was in mid-punch of someone he recognized. "Who're you? I think I know you somewhere…"

"You should!" the boy exclaimed. "Remember? From the Hidden Star Country? You know, the guy who shared the same dream as you did!"

"Uh…" Naruto said, thinking hard.

"I'm Sumaru!" the boy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, I remember you now!" Naruto laughed. "Wait…why are you attacking? And…" he looked around. "And…Sansho-baachan?"

"And the two people who I forget that dressed up as Lee and Gai!" Tenten exclaimed.

"As well as Karashi, Sansho-baachan's son!" Lee exclaimed.

"That's right!" Karashi shouted. "We're sick and tired of all you 'main' characters getting all the glory! Now it's time that we fillers get some spotlight, by taking over the show!"

"YEAH!" the many filler characters cheered.

"This…is not good," Naruto said.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! I doubt everyone remembers or even WATCHES the fillers (especially if you read the manga) but it was a nice defying-the-laws-of-physics plot twist. But if you do (it's okay if you don't) watch, please vote for:

The Best Filler Award

Just tell me what your fav. filler was and I'll use the characters in it, all right? Hey, they need some spotlight too. And of course, we'll have:

Best Akatsuki Partnership Award

Best Hyuuga Award

Best Sensei

Best Jutsu

Yeah...people can tell I'm desperate to win Neji an award, don't they? Woe is me...anyway, I know I should think many people for these ideas personally, but you know who you are and I thank you ALL!

Oh, and on another note, I'm sorry for anyone who's expecting Yuri and Yaoi pairings, but I don't really want to put awards for that. I seriously want everything to stay real, and as far as I'm concerned, nobody's confessed their love for a person of the same sex yet. (Even though there may be millions of people in Naruto who would do it.) Plus, I'm not really a fan of Yuri and Yaoi so...heh...sorry.

Well, R&R please!

-TTF


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! YEAH!

Anyway, about this story...after this chapter, there will be officially one more chapter of awards! The last chapter will be sort of like the first, an interview-y kind of thing. So that means...NEXT CHAPTER IS A SUPER CHAPTER! YAY! Thanks for voting everyone, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The filler characters had the main heroes trapped well with no hope for escape…for about two seconds.

Sasuke placed a foot victoriously on top of Sumaru's chest and folded his arms. "There's a reason why you guys are fillers. You suck."

"This isn't fair!" Sumaru shouted.

"Sorry, Sumaru, but I wanna get this show on the road! Where's my award?" Naruto said.

"_Your _award, Naruto?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"I think we all have an equal chance at that award," Neji said angrily. His arrogant nature had been deflating over the process of this event, so he didn't really want to say anything that he'd regret later.

"If it's any consolation," Tsunade said to the filler characters, "We had an award in honor of you as well."

"REALLY?" said everyone who was fillery and unimportant.

"Yes, uh…right here!" Tsunade quickly turned around and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "And since most of the time for your award was taken up by your attack, I'll announce the winners now! Uh…the Best Filler Award goes to Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and the three Moya brothers for the 'Remove-Kakashi's-Mask' adventure!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Yes! Victory goes to the Moya brothers!" the leader of the brothers shouted as the other two struck poses. "Kakashi, my sworn enemy who ruined my love life, come up here with your team to accept the award as well!"

"Uh…no thanks, you can have it," Kakashi said, scratching his head as he attempted to remember those guys.

"Suit yourself!" the Moya brothers shrugged.

"That was such a fluke," Karashi said, crossing his arms.

"Be respectful, Karashi!" Sansho said, slapping his hand.

"Yes mother…"

"Now, if you all would be so kind as to LEAVE!" Tsunade ordered.

"You can't make us, scary lady!" the first brother said cheekily.

Tsunade frowned and walked off the stage and stomped her foot delicately.

BOOM!

Two seconds later, the room was filler-less. However, there was a gigantic crack in the middle of the room.

Shizune sighed in a troubled fashion. "You didn't have to get so dramatic, Tsunade-sama."

"It can't be helped," Tsunade said. She clapped her hands loudly and shouted, "All right! All right! On with the awards!"

Everyone hurried to their places, minding the crack in the ground.

"Er, as I was saying…the winner of the Best Shinobi Award is…what do you know? UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto wailed.

Sasuke was about to throw his fist into the air and start doing the electric slide, but he remembered his cool reputation and didn't want to ruin it. So he chose to do his signature smirk that made the girls scream.

He smoothly walked up onstage and accepted his award. "I'd like to thank the village and all who voted…you made the right choice," Sasuke said bigly.

"Hmph…" Neji crossed his arms and sank in his chair. Foiled once again.

"I demand a recount!" Naruto declared.

"Sit _down_,Naruto!" Sakura hissed, pulling the boy down and knocking him on the head.

Sasuke walked back to his table and sat down.

"Good job, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura congratulated. "I knew you'd get that award! You've worked so hard!"

Naruto was pouting in the corner bad-temperedly. "Well, I bet by the end of this thing, I'll have WAY more awards than _you_¸ Sasuke!"

"I'd like to see that," Sasuke said arrogantly.

"IT WILL HAPPEN! BELIEVE IT!" (A/N: Okay, I _had _to put that in…Even though the Japanese kicks the English Dub all the way to Timbuktu when it comes to greatness.)

"Naruto, stop shouting or you'll be banned from this ceremony for LIFE," Tsunade said severely.

Naruto quieted himself.

"Now, this next award was requested by the Akatsuki Leader, and it's not like we could refuse!" Suzume said good-naturedly. "It's the best Akatsuki Partnership Award! Come on up, Akatsuki Leader!"

The lights dimmed and the leader walked up onstage, his face covered by a strange darkness.

"Thank you, thank you," AL said as the room filled with applause. "Now, I created this award because I felt that my fellow members deserved something for all the havoc they've wreaked and all the waste they've laid! Not to mention all the lives they've destroyed."

Asuma booed.

"Anyway," AL said. "The nominees are…Deidara and Sasori…Itachi and Kisame…and Hidan and Kakazu. The winner is…Itachi and Kisame, congratulations!"

"Yeah, up high, Itachi!" Kisame exclaimed, putting up his hand.

Itachi just stared at his partner's pale blue hand, then stood up and walked towards the stage.

"Uh…right…" Itachi muttered, following Itachi.

Itachi accepted the award without a word, and with a "Hi mom!" from Itachi, the two returned to their table.

"Next is the Best Sensei Award!" Iruka proclaimed. "Hey, maybe one of _us _might win this one, Suzume!"

"Yeah…don't get your hopes up," Suzume said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Well, Kakashi, might we add this victory to our scores?" Gai said. "If _I _win, you will fall farther behind, but if _you _win, we will be tied!"

"Whatever you say, Gai," Kakashi said uninterestedly.

"And the nominees are…Jiraiya…Hatake Kakashi…Sarutobi Asuma…and Maito Gai!"

"How could this have happened?" Kurenai exclaimed. "I didn't even get nominated?"

"It's all right, Kurenai," Asuma said in understanding.

"Better luck next time, huh Kurenai?" Gai said.

"You guys are the worst."

"And the winner is…Hatake Kakashi!"

"WHAT!"

"Better luck next time, huh Gai?" Kakashi said in amusement.

"Curse you, my eternal rival Hatake Kakashi with your cool and hip ways!"

"All right, Kakashi!" Naruto cheered.

"I'd like to thank many of my friends that are not here today," Kakashi said. "For without them, I wouldn't be the way I am."

"What about us?" Naruto demanded.

"Yeah, we're your students!" Sakura agreed.

Kakashi coughed and sped-walked offstage.

"Hmph," was all Sasuke had to say.

"The next award is something a little different!" Suzume said. "It's the Best Jutsu Award! Whichever jutsu has the most votes will be the winning jutsu and the people who perform this jutsu are the winners! And the nominees are…Rasengan…"

Naruto whooped.

"Kagemane no Jutsu…the Oiroke no Jutsu…what the heck?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered. "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

"WHOO!" Jiraiya applauded.

"Er…and Chidori. The winner is…CHIDORI!"

"That means Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke get the scroll!" Iruka announced.

Both sensei and student walked up and received their golden scrolls.

"Aw…" Naruto and Jiraiya sighed.

"Yay Sasuke-kun! Oh, and Kakashi-sensei too!" Sakura cried.

"The next award is the Best Hyuuga Award!" Suzume announced. "Being presented by the head of the clan, Hyuuga Hiashi!"

Hiashi a.k.a. Neji's uncle appeared onstage with the golden scroll. As the audience applauded, Hiashi bowed. "Thank you. This award is self-explanatory, and of course, refers to either Main House member or Branch House."

Neji was shaking from anticipation. If he were to win any award it would be this one, wouldn't it? Of course. Yes. Who else was there?

Hinata was in a different state, completely opposite from Neji. She was poking her fingers anxiously, hoping that it wouldn't be her. _If I win, Neji will be mad and he might do something drastic… _she thought. _He hasn't won anything yet…and I have…and…_ She gulped.

"The nominees are…Hyuuga Hanabi…Hyuuga Hizashi…"

Neji clenched his fist sadly at the mention of his father's name. _Father, I will win this award for you…_

"Hyuuga Hinata…and Hyuuga Neji."

Neji knew that there was no way Hinata would've not been nominated; she was the heir to the clan after all. But he HAD to win this one. It was the freakin' Best Hyuuga Award for crying out loud!

"And the winner is…my daughter and heir to the Hyuuga Clan, Hyuuga Hinata!" Hiashi announced.

Hinata "eeped".

"Great job, Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Congratulations," Shino said monotonously.

"Oh…" Hinata squeaked as she quickly walked onstage, speeding past a shocked Neji.

"There's just no way…" Neji said, thoroughly surprised. "This…this was rigged…so the Main House could win! I know it!"

"Neji…" Tenten said uncertainly.

"Yeah, I knew it! I_ knew_ they'd pull something like this…"

"Neji?" Lee said.

"I'll get them…I'll get them all…"

His two concerned teammates looked worriedly at each other.

"Um…th-thank you for this…award…" Hinata said quietly into the microphone. "A-And I choose to g-give this to my c-cousin…Neji…"

"Sorry, but that is forbidden!" Hiashi said quickly.

"B-But…"

"Not this again!" Shizune exclaimed as she pushed Hinata offstage. "Enough of that!"

A bomb exploded in the mind of Hyuuga Neji. The poor guy.

* * *

Ah...I guess Team Gai isn't having a very good time with these awards. Oh well. I shall remained unbaised! sniff.

On another note, here are the awards to vote for:

Best Summoning Award

No. 1 Pervert Award

Most Likely to Succeed

Best Clan

Best Bloodline Limit

Most Diabolical Villain

Best Shinobi Village

Ladies' Man Award

Best Ninjutsu User

Best Taijutsu User

Best Genjutsu User

Funniest Shinobi Award (This is referring to both girls and boys)

Most Likely To Have a Relationship (This award is meant for two people. And YES, I WILL allow Yaoi or Yuri pairings ONLY if it makes sense. BUT THIS IS THE ONLY TIME!)

* * *

WOW! Thirteen! How unlucky and coincidental...Oh well! You can tell that some of these are just for kicks...

Think carefully, my faithful reviewers! R&R please!

-TTF


	7. Chapter 7

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! I've been REALLY busy lately, and this chapter took me FOREVER because I kept getting sidetracked. I'VE BEEN BAD! And tallying up the votes pretty much was some tedious work, but I've done it! The second to last chapter of Shinobis Choice Awards! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"And now for the final thirteen awards!" Suzume announced ecstatically. "This is the last chance for all of you ninja who haven't won anything at all! Good luck on an unlucky number!"

All the ninja who hadn't won anything yet glared at Suzume.

"Er…and now for the Best Summoning Award!" Iruka said, nudging Suzume slightly. "And the nominees are…the Toads…Nin-Dogs…and Kamatari!"

"Oh boy, oh boy, I'm gonna get me another award!" Naruto cheered.

"Hey, it may be my Kamatari, you know," Temari said, slapping him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Calm down, Naruto. Leave some of the awards for others," Kakashi said, amused.

"You should talk," Naruto said under his breath.

"And the winner is…the Toads!"

"WHOOOOOOO!" Naruto hollered, running up onstage. "I summon toads!"

"You're not the only one, Naruto."

"Huh?"

The Fourth Hokage and Jiraiya walked onstage as well. Jiraiya snatched the award out of Naruto's hands. "Don't forget that if it weren't for me, you wouldn't know how to do it. I get it first."

"Fine!" Naruto pouted. He took one of the other golden scrolls and shined it up all nice and pretty.

"Naruto, I'd like to tell you something," the Fourth said, tapping Naruto on the shoulder.

"Oh wow! It's the Fourth Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

"That's right, and I'm also—"

The magic time warp portal suddenly appeared and sucked the blond Hokage out of the present.

"What? What? WHAT ARE YOU?" Naruto called desperately, falling to his knees.

"Yeah, yeah, don't make a spectacle of yourself!" Suzume exclaimed, kicking him offstage.

"And now we have an award for the…er…uh…" Iruka tugged on his collar uneasily.

Suzume looked over his shoulders and her glasses slid slightly. "…Number One Pervert Award?"

"How insolent," Ebisu said from the audience.

"Er…all right…and the nominees are…actually, it's pretty unanimous…" Suzume said slowly. "The winner is…Jiraiya!"

"What an HONOR!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Two in a row!"

"What a special thing to get an award for," Naruto snorted.

"Thank you, thank you!" Jiraiya said enthusiastically, gladly taking the award from Suzume.

"Yeah…whatever," Suzume said, inching away from the Ero-sennin.

"And the next award is…much more worthy of an award!" Iruka announced. "The Most Likely to Succeed!"

"That's right, Iruka! And the nominees are…Nara Shikamaru…"

"Hear that, Shikamaru? They think you're _most likely to succeed_," Ino giggled. "Maybe you should _try _to hold that title."

"That's too troublesome."

"You're impossible."

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Yeah! If I win this, it'll _prove _that I'll become Hokage!" Naruto declared.

"Hyuuga Neji…"

"It would make sense if I win," Neji told himself. "I'm the most talented out of the Hyuuga Clan…and I've only lost to one person…and…" he rambled on.

"I hope I get nominated!" Lee said optimistically clutching his fist.

"And Haruno Sakura!"

"Me?" Sakura said, surprised. She smiled. "Yeah! I'll win this one! I've been succeeding ever since the Chuunin Exams!"

"Oh…" Lee said sadly. "Um…good luck, Sakura-san! And Naruto-kun!"

"The winner is…Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka announced happily. Even though he was supposed to be an unbiased teacher who treats all his students and former students equally, we all KNOW Naruto's his favorite.

"Whoohoo! I'm on fire today!" Naruto laughed, doing a little jig as he received his award.

"Gr…beaten again by that loud-mouth failure…" Neji grumbled.

"Oh…I wanted to win…" Sakura sighed. "I lost out to Naruto again…"

"That was a close one," Shikamaru muttered.

"What was that, Shikamaru?" Shikaku, Shikamaru's father and Asuma asked.

"Uh…nothing."

"I'm so happy for you, Naruto," Iruka said, smiling down fondly at his former dead-last student.

Suzume had had enough of Naruto ever since he had gotten his winning streak of awards. Not to mention his blinding attire had…well, _blinded _her every time he flashed onto the stage. She not so secretly pushed him offstage and said loudly, "The next award is for the best clan!"

"HEY!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his rump.

Iruka looked kind of dazed for a second, but shook it off because he was in front of thousands of people. "Er…yes! The nominees are the Uchiha Clan, Hyuuga Clan, Inuzuka Clan, and Nara Clan!"

"The winner is…the Uchiha Clan! Great job!"

Both Itachi and Sasuke walked awkwardly onstage for they were the only ones in the Uchiha clan who weren't deceased.

"Um…" Iruka and Suzume said.

The two of them were in between the siblings. Sasuke seemed to be restraining himself from leaping over the podium and strangling Itachi and Itachi seemed to be so amused with his little bro's angst.

"…Here you go," the host and hostess said quickly as they each gave the members of the Uchiha Clan an award and turned them around in different directions.

"Haha…I bet they rigged it so the Uchiha Clan got it so they didn't have to make too many awards," Naruto joked.

"NARUTO! That's rude!" Sakura exclaimed, bonking him on the head.

"OW! Sakura-chan…"

"Man…the Inuzuka Clan should've won! It would've been better for the show too…" Kiba groaned. "I mean, _anything _would've been better than a bloodthirsty Sasuke and evil Itachi going up onstage at the same time…"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"M-Maybe…" Hinata said quietly. "I-It would have b-been a lot n-nicer too…"

"Once again…the Aburame Clan is ignored," Shino said. No one could really tell if Shino was offended or not. Though he probably was.

"Next up…the Most Diabolical Villain Award!" Suzume said spontaneously.

Iruka whistled in amazement. "Look at this list…"

"The nominees are…the Akatsuki Leader…"

"Naturally," Al said.

"Itachi…"

"Hmph," Itachi said.

Al glared at Itachi.

"Orochimaru…"

Orochimaru licked his lips.

"And Kabuto!"

Kabuto chuckled. "What an honor."

"The winner is…Give it up, folks, for Orochimaru!"

Everything was silent. The only sound in the room was Orochimaru's cold footsteps on the floor. Suddenly, a small sound of clapping that came from Kabuto's table was heard.

"How depressing," Al said.

"I second that," Itachi said.

"Thank you, thank you for this prominent award," Orochimaru said sickly. "And I'd like to thank everyone personally who made this all possible. First, my kindergarten teacher at the academy—"

"We don't want a speech, slime," Suzume said, kicking Orochimaru off the stage.

"_Well_!" Orochimaru huffed.

"Next is an award for the Best Village!" Iruka announced.

"That means that the Kage of the village may keep that award and do whatever they please with it!" Suzume added.

"The winner is…Konohagakure by a long stretch!" Iruka cheered.

Everyone in Konoha cheered.

Everyone who wasn't in Konoha booed and hissed.

Tsunade accepted the award. "Thank you. I have to say that this is indeed one of the nicest villages I've ever been to."

"Now for one of my personal favorites!" Suzume said excitedly. "The Ladies' Man Award!"

"There's a Ladies' Man Award?" Iruka said mindlessly.

"There is now!" Suzume said. "And the nominees are…Uchiha Itachi…"

"Huh? Itachi would kill the girl before he dates her!" Sasuke protested. "I don't see it!"

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Yeah right," Naruto said. "I don't see it."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Hyuuga Neji…"

"I don't see it," Lee said, scratching his head.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Lee," Neji said.

"And Hatake Kakashi."

"Argh! A true award designed for you, my hip and cool eternal rival, Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed.

"I don't see it," Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura said monotonously.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Gai."

"The winner is…Hatake Kakashi! Like, OMG!" Suzume squealed in a preppy, impulsive, and bipolar way.

"Uh…" Iruka said, still a bit lost.

"Here you go, Kakashi!" Suzume said lovingly as she handed Kakashi the award. "Looking good today!"

"Aren't I always?" Kakashi said, striking a cool guy pose.

All the older women in the room squealed and screamed with delight.

"WE LOVE YOU, KAKASHI!"

Kakashi chuckled, creating another wave of squeals and screeches.

"Please stop doing that," Iruka sighed.

"Next is the Best Ninjutsu User!" Suzume announced, suddenly turning back to regular old Suzume. "The nominees are…wow, Hatake Kakashi again! And uh…Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hey…she said our names without any dramatic pause…" Naruto said.

"How observant of you," Neji said bitterly.

"Dobe."

"And the winner is…Hatake Kakashi!"

"What a surprise," Kakashi said nonchalantly going up for another trip.

"Why him? He just copies everyone else's jutsu and the only original jutsu he has is the one that _I _use too," Sasuke sulked.

Naruto snickered. "I don't think you're in the position to talk, Sasuke!"

"Next is the Best Taijutsu User!"

"Yosh! I will win this one, Kakashi! And if I don't, I'll do seven thousand push-ups!"

"Okay Gai."

"The nominees are…Maito Gai…Rock Lee…"

"I will youthfully lose for you, Gai-sensei, so you do not have to punish yourself!" Lee declared with fire burning into his eyes.

"NO! You must not, Lee!" Gai exclaimed. "I'd do a hundred thousand push-ups for you to win!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two embraced energetically as a wave crashed behind them.

"Um…right," Iruka said. "Continuing the nominees…we have Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji."

"What's the use of trying to beat that freak anyway?" Sasuke admitted. "Lee's obviously a good taijutsu loser—er, user."

"You've got that right," Neji agreed.

"The winner is…Rock Lee!" Suzume exclaimed, though she had NO idea who this Rock Lee person was.

"NO! I mean…uh…yay?" Lee said when he saw the stern look on Gai's face.

"Good work, Lee!" Gai exclaimed.

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Uh Lee, you should get your award now," Tenten said, not ready for another student/teacher love fest.

"That is an excellent idea, Tenten!" Lee declared. "I shall get my award!"

Suzume cringed as she saw who Lee was and speedily threw the award into his arms and shoved him offstage before any of his fashion sense rubbed off on her.

"Well, time to do a few push-ups!" Gai declared. "One, two, three, four, five…"

"Go, Gai-sensei! Go! I will perform them with you while balancing my award on my back! One, two, three, four…" Lee said vigorously.

Neji and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"And that's my teammate…" Neji said, embarrassed.

"I feel for you," Sasuke said.

"Okay folks! Only a few more left until we end! The next award is for the Best Genjutsu User! It seems that it is Yuuhi Kurenai who wins this award!"

"Yes!" Kurenai cheered as she accepted the award. "Now I have an award! I mean…thank you very much."

She walked back over to the other jounin teachers who were watching Gai perform his push-ups with haste.

"Looks like _some _people owe me an apology," Kurenai said. "I won an award and _you _two didn't."

"Sorry, Kurenai," Gai and Asuma said.

"And you?" Kurenai said.

"I have nothing to feel sorry about," Kakashi said truthfully.

"And now for the Funniest Shinobi Award!" Iruka said. "And it seems that this is yet another unanimous nominee! Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Heh heh! Yeah! I rule!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto's gotten an awful lot of awards…" Sakura sighed as Naruto skipped onstage. "I'm a bit jealous."

"Pft," Sasuke scoffed. "Most of them are either for stupid reasons or something he won with another person."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

_Only one more award that I'll have a chance at winning… _Neji thought anxiously. _Whatever it is, I _must _win it. My reputation's at stake. Come on…I'll take _anything _now…_

Tenten sighed. So far, her luck hadn't been AWESOME, but she was certain that she would be able to win this one.

Gai and Lee were too busy counting their three-thousandth push-up to care about the last award.

"I'll definitely win this one," Naruto said confidently. "I mean, I've been winning so many already!"

"Not if I win it first!" Sakura protested.

Sasuke smirked. Those two were in denial. The last award was his. _If they chose to present this one last, it should be good. I'll get it._

"Good…only one more left," Shikamaru sighed.

"What do you think it is, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"Who cares?"

"I do!" Ino said. "And I'll win this one for sure! Whatever it is!"

"How nice for you."

"Yahoo! We'll win this one, Akamaru, for sure! They always save the best for last!" Kiba laughed as Akamaru barked.

"I-I wonder…what it is…" Hinata said quietly.

"Something extravagant, maybe," Shino said.

"Aaaaaaand the last award iiiiiiis….THE MOST LIKELY RELATIONSHIP!"

GONG.

"WHAT KIND OF FRIGGIN' AWARD IS THAT?" Sasuke shouted. He couldn't contain himself.

"I'm doomed…" Neji moaned.

"Aw man…" Kiba sighed. Akamaru whimpered.

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Naruto said speechlessly.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned.

"I'm out of chips…" Chouji said sadly.

The girls were pretty much happy with this award.

"The nominees are…Nara Shikamaru and Temari…Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke…Hyuuga Neji and Tenten…and Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata!"

"WHAT?" shouted everyone who had their name called except for Hinata.

"M-Me and _that guy_?" Temari exclaimed. "I-I could do so much better!"  
"Gee…thanks…" Shikamaru sighed. "Strong-willed women are so…troublesome…"

"Man, Temari," Kankuro snickered. "I've actually sensed you flirting with that Shikamaru guy before…"

"What is a…relationship?" Gaara asked.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, I _know _we'll win!" Sakura giggled. "See? We were meant for each other."

Sasuke almost gagged. "You…you're annoying."

Sakura gasped.

"N-Neji…and…me…?" Tenten said, blushing.

"How absurd!" Neji shouted emotionlessly. _Curses…now I'll never get an award._

"Uh…yeah…" Tenten said.

"Ah…the youthful blossoming of young love…" Gai said. "Anyway…four thousand and one…four thousand and two…"

"Congratulations!" Lee said gleefully.

Neji glared at Lee.

"Huh? Me and Hinata? How'd someone get _that _idea?" Naruto said, clueless. "Funny, huh, Hinata?"

Hinata's heart cracked. "N-Naruto-kun…"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Huh…I never noticed…"

Shino slapped his forehead.

"And the winner is…Hyuuga Neji and Tenten!"

GONG.

The room was silent once more.

Neji and Tenten were dazed for a second until the sound of their names being called finally reached their brains.

"HUH?"

"Just go up already!" Gai called." That's an order!"

The two shuffled up onstage and silently took their awards.

"Now do you future lovebirds have anything to say?" Suzume asked as if she were talking to cute, little children.

"Uh…"

"Never mind then!"

Tenten and Neji left the stage, still speechless and shocked.

"Thanks for coming, everyone! The after party is going to be held behind the door in the back! Have fun and I hope you've enjoyed the show!"

* * *

And you ALL are invited to the after party too! Stick around to hear the characters rant about the awards! FUN! R&R please! I might just be able to make two hundred once I'm done with this story! WHOOOOOOO!

-TTF


	8. Chapter 8

YOSH! FINAL CHAPTER! I'm sorry to say that I kind of forgot about this fic...for a while...heh my bad. But it all counts now, right? I hope you like the chapter! Thanks everyone for sticking with me this far! Info for my next fic will be posted at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The room was painfully exited by everyone it contained through the small door to the _next _room which happened to be a ballroom with plenty of refreshing snacks. As everyone chatted about the awards, Suzume and Iruka were busy with something that they felt was their job to do. INTERVIEWING PEOPLE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Hatake Kakashi! What does it feel like to get the most awards out of all the adult ninja and possibly everyone ninja who attended the Shinobis Choice Awards?" Suzume asked, waving a microphone in Kakashi's face.

Kakashi, who was reading his nice little book of course, looked up nonchalantly. "Oh, I got the most?"

"Possibly. The authoress is too lazy to count up all the awards won."

Kakashi shrugged. "Oh. It feels nice, I guess."

"Uh huh…we've heard from your uh…" Iruka looked down at a card, "Youthful and hip eternal rival Gai-sensei…that you're to meet him now at the punch bowl to have a little contest. He wants to regain the…points that he's lost."

"Oh brother…" Kakashi sighed. He glanced over at Gai who did the nice guy pose. PING!

Kakashi pulled up his collar in attempt to go unrecognized, but sadly his hair was way too awesome and defying the laws of physics to hide. "Not this. I'm doomed."

"Don't worry, Kakashi," Suzume said kindly. "We'll stick with you and—ooh! Ooh! Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!"

The two chuunin deserted Kakashi when they saw Sasuke skulking around the room.

Sasuke jumped when he heard his name called and whirled around. When he saw it was Suzume and Iruka, he cursed.

"Sasuke! Are you disappointed that Itachi won the Best Uchiha Award?" Suzume asked.

Sasuke looked at her incredulously. He wanted to tell her that he was _way _beyond disappointed. He was _furious. _He was on the verge of killing something or some_one_. He wanted to stuff that stupid award down Itachi's—

"No," he answered stoically.

"Oh?" Suzume said doubtfully.

"No, I'm not. But I _am _disappointed that Itachi is still alive," Sasuke said, a glint in his eye. "So…now that he's not alert because of this event, I'm going to…kill him…once and for all."

Iruka and Suzume looked at each other and inched away from the bloodthirsty Uchiha.

"Er…um…but that's illegal," Iruka said. "Good or bad don't reach the Shinobis Choice Awards event."

"Hey, if you want to reach your goal, you have to break a few rules," Sasuke said. He tensed. "And you know what? I'll _like _doing it. Itachi'll be dead, and I'll become stronger! And you know what I'll do after _that_?" He started to get psychotic.

"Uh…"

"I'll TAKE that award that was RIGHTFULLY MINE! BWAHAHAHAAHAHA—" Suddenly, Sasuke collapsed forward.

Suzume squeaked and jumped backwards so Sasuke fell right onto the floor. A dart was stuck in his rump.

"Sorry 'bout that, folks," an ANBU ninja said.

"Man…why does this kid always get so psychotic whenever the SCAs are held? Why do we even permit him to come?" another said.

The two men took Sasuke away so he could nap nicely like a good boy where he wouldn't kill ANYONE.

Itachi stopped to see his brother being carried away by the ANBU ninja. "Did I…miss something?"

"Itachi! Your brother just had another OOC episode! He told us his whole plan to kill you at the SCAs even though it's illegal and that he was finally going to avenge his clan!"

"…Oh."

"Can you think of any past experiences when you were younger that made him so bipolar besides the massacre?"

"Well…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**And one of the most important things that you must not let happen is be punched in the head," Itachi said. **_

"_**Punched in the head?" Sasuke repeated.**_

"_**Yes. Like this." Itachi socked Sasuke in the head.**_

"_**Owie!" **_

"_**That's the right side of the head. Don't get hit on the top either. Like this."**_

"_**OWIE!" Itachi slammed his fist down upon Sasuke's head**_

"_**Oh, and the left side of the head is as vulnerable as the right side as well. See?"**_

_**THUMP. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWIIIIEEEEEE!"**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"In retrospect…that probably wasn't such a good idea…" Itachi muttered as he walked off, leaving the clueless chuunin.

The two glanced at each other and shrugged.

Suddenly, Suzume squealed happily and grabbed Iruka by the arm. "There's the lovely couple now!" She jumped up and down like a little girl who was about to receive her Christmas present and pointed wildly at Tenten and Neji who were casually talking near the punch bowl. "Isn't that CUTE?"

Neji, sensing Suzume's vivacious aura turned around and froze. "Kill me."

"Huh? What did you say?" Tenten said, following his horrific gaze. "…Aw man…" she grumbled as she spotted Suzume skipping over to the teammates with Iruka under her arm.

"Suzume…let…go…please…" Iruka gasped under her grasp. He tried to pry her choking arm off of him.

Suzume screeched to a stop in front of Tenten and Neji, looking at both of them with a pleased look on her face. "So, I hear that you two will pursue your relationship and take it to the next level!"

"Where'd you hear that?" Neji demanded angrily. "The whole thing is ridiculous!"

Tenten coughed.

"What?" Neji said obliviously.

"Aw…your denial is so adorable, Neji," Suzume cooed. "You guys make the perfect pair!"

"How so?"

"Um…you…you're teammates!"

"So?"

"And…you both have brown hair!"

"…So?"

"And you both LURVE each other!"

"So—HUH?" Neji's face turned beet red. From anger or embarrassment, nobody knew. It was probably anger, for her stomped off like a child put to bed without any supper.

Iruka muffled a laugh. Not ever in his long years of teaching had he seen Neji act this way. It was a miracle. If only he had his camera with him.

"Neji, wait!" Tenten called. She turned to Suzume and looked completely annoyed. "Now look what you did! He's gonna be ranting for a month…" She groaned and walked away.

"Eh…she's probably going to go tend to her lover!" Suzume declared. Suddenly she spotted Naruto. Hinata was behind him, but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT?" Naruto jumped, flinging his cup of ramen (don't ask where he got it, he just had it because he's NARUTO) up into the air. Sadly, the ramen landed on—

SPLASH!

"EEK!"

"HINATA!"

"Oopsie-daisy…"

Hinata was dripping wet with scalding-hot miso ramen soup running down her red face. And since everyone can't tell what a Hyuuga is thinking when he or she turns red, it was hard to decipher if Hinata was embarrassed or in pain. Probably both for obvious reasons.

"H-Hinata…Are you okay?" Naruto said worriedly, eyeing his soup cup that rested atop her little blue head.

Hinata shakily nodded. Her eyes were wide and her face had turned redder. She crept towards the little kunoichi's room and shut the door.

Silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

More silence.

"Well, that was interesting!" Suzume said. "On to…" She looked around then saw Sakura and Ino…quarrelling as usual. "Ah! This looks promising!"

"Can't _I _pick who we interview now?" Iruka pleaded.

"No!"

"Aw…"

Suzume smirked. _Iruka's such a pushover. _"Okay! Let's go, Iruka!"

The two made their way across the room. As they came closer, the girls' voices got louder and louder.

"_I_ won the Best Kunoichi Award, you pig! In case I made that too unfathomable, it means that _I'm_ the best kunoichi!" Sakura screamed.

"You obviously aren't!" Ino screeched. "That was a total fluke! If they were REALLY going to choose the best kunoichi it'd probably be Tsunade-sama or something! There's no way you could surpass her!"

"Man, you're sounding like Tenten!"

"I'm only speaking the truth!"

"Yeah, well I _also _got the Smartest Kunoichi Award!"

"So what? You need brawn as well as brains, smart one!"

"Yeah, but I'd rather have brains than to be a stupid hulk of a girl!"

"I'm not a stupid hulk of a girl! Didn't you hear when they called me as the winner of the Prettiest Kunoichi Award? You're _so _jealous! I can tell! You can't hide behind that billboard brow, Forehead girl!"

"Girls, girls, girls!" Suzume said as she stepped between the girls before a serious slappy fight could take place. "You two once fought each other in the Chuunin Exams, right?"

"Right," they answered.

"Who won?"

"Nobody," they said in unison, glaring at the other.

"Oh…" Suzume knew that the two had fought. BUT she DIDN'T know it was a draw.

"Uh, maybe an interview will keep their minds off of their fighting," Iruka whispered.

"Good idea, Iruka!" Suzume said. "Ino, tell me, how does it feel to lose the Best Kunoichi _and _Smartest Kunoichi Awards to your eternal rival, Sakura?"

Iruka slapped his face.

Ino turned positively crimson and looked like she was about to scream in Suzume's face when she noticed Sakura's expecting smirk. Ino slowly took a breath and sighed. "Well, I personally believe that…if people think that Sakura earned it…she earned it. She was a very challenging opponent and…and I respect her."

Three mouths dropped open.

"W-What?" Sakura said shakily. "Ino?"

"That's what I think," Ino said, crossing her arms defiantly. Of course, Inner Ino was throwing a tantrum inside her head, but Ino tried to ignore it.

"That's…that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me!" Sakura said happily, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, it's true," Ino said, smiling.

"What a nice friendship you two have regained," Suzume said, wiping a tear. "You two have grown up considerably. Now I suppose this means that Sasuke's love isn't a distraction anymore, right?"

Crickets chirped.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Ino hollered. "Sasuke-kun's mine! He obviously loves me! We were the two top male and female in our class, everyone knows that! We were _destined _for each other!"

"Don't talk to me about destiny!" Sakura shouted. "He's on _my _team remember? Not to mention we got to spend a whole _load _a lot time together than he's even _seen _you!"

As the two girls continued screaming, the two chuunin sensei tiptoed out of there.

"Okay, I get to pick next!" Iruka said. "How about—"

Suzume pulled out a black remote with a red button from behind her back and pressed it.

BUUUUUUUUUUZZZ!

"Oops! Looks like we're outta time!" Suzume said cheerfully. She waved goodbye to the readers. "Good bye! Come again soon! And thanks for coming Kerii-chan, Tetsukon, Lady Awesome, Pupluvgurl, hatake miji, juriasan, Coconut, Ninjax5000, EcoliandDahChihuahua, NoCareChakara, Sakura-Moonlight, OMGItzvicky, Hylian dragoness, Tears of Insanity14, a random shinobi,whyamidoingthis01, Viva-la-Spoon, Dylan, The Most OOC Writer Around, Immortalized Rain, and Kyuubi92! "

"Hey, wait!"

A black hole engulfed them all before Iruka could finish his sentence.

* * *

I'm do-one! I'm do-one! I'm do-one! does a little jig as if no one is looking Cough. Cough. Ahem...anyway! Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone! I'm so happy I got to 200! I seriously didn't think that it would be THAT big. But now I'm HAPPY. Hoo-ray. 

BTW if anyone wants to sue me or something for not putting their name in the chapter, it's only because I took the names from the reviewers of Chapter 7. It's a very fitting argument and I will most likely win the case. Ha.

Now a little about my NEXT story (that would need updating because I'm probably gonna do a bunch of one-shots if I get bored)! It's a Naruto story and it has 3 OCs. 3 girls (based on 3 REAL girls, one being me, thank you) are sent into the Naruto universe. I'm well aware that there are tons of people-sent-into-the-Narutoverse fics out there, but I wanna take a crack at it. I'm still unsure of a title, but it will be coming out around the first day of 2007!

And on ANOTHER important note, I'm changing my penname! Who HASN'T done it anyway? So if you get to my stories by searching by Author's name or whatever, my new name's going to be 'Hikari Midori-chan' (Hikari Midori was taken. Go figure) which is my OC in the upcoming story.

R&R PLEASE!

Ciao for now!

-TTF (Who will be known as HM-chan from now on!)


	9. Shinobi's Choice Awards: Shippuuden

This may be deleted soon because...well...it doesn't count as a chapter at all, but maybe people will cut me some slack...

I'm planning on having the first chapter of Shinobi's Choice Awards: Shippuuden ready by New Year's, and I've made a poll that would mean a lot if old readers would take! It's to vote on who should host the SCA this year, so please take it! The poll is in my profile. Thank you!


End file.
